Mass Break-Out
The Mass Break-out took place at the end of Episode 6, just after Nigel Marven caught his final creature. In the park Bob as usual has to "pick up the pieces". He drives the Jeep to his next job, and mutters that Prehistoric Park needs more keepers, as they have so many problems to address: the Terror Bird ''escaped its enclosure again; the two ''Smilodon ''cubs have kept Suzanne up half the night, the ''Titanosaurs eat too much, and to make matters worse, Nigel continues to constantly bring back more creatures, which is not helping the workload. Suddenly, a Troodon emerges from the kit on the back of the Jeep: enticed by the meat in the Jeep intended to lure the Deinosuchus, it has stowed away back to the present. It frightens Bob, and the swerving Jeep runs straight at the Titanosaurs, scaring one of them and causing it to stampede off. Bob manages to stop the jeep, and the Troodon leaps out and escapes into the undergrowth nearby. Bob runs off to try and capture the escapees. The Titanosaur causes massive destruction as it tramples over enclosure fences. The sauropod's antics allows the Ornithomimus flock, the Terror Bird, and the Elasmotherium to flee through the broken fences and run freely through the park. Worst of all, Matilda the Tyrannosaurus also has her enclosure breached, and paying no attention to the Titanosaur lumbering by, Matilda walks right out into freedom. Nigel watches the chaos on the park's security cameras, spotting the Troodon chasing a keeper and Bob trying to corral the group of escaped Ornithomimus. Nigel then spots Matilda on the feed, and as the Ornithomimus and warns Bob to flee. Nigel rushes over to Bob's location, and almost gets trampled by the Elasmotherium and three of the Ornithomimus as they flee away from the T-rex. Bob alerts Nigel that Matilda is heading for the elephants' enclosure, and so Nigel rushes over, only for Matilda to get there first. Matilda manages to separate the elephant calf from the rest of the herd and quickly runs it down. Suddenly, Martha, in spite of the herd's matriarch driving her away earlier, instinctively defends the calf, and with some trumpeting, growls, roars, and waving of tusks, she prevents Matilda from hunting the calf. Nigel then arrives and shouts and waves his arms, trying to lure Matilda away to follow him. Matilda, seeing the prospect of an easy meal, turns away from Martha and starts chasing Nigel. Nigel leads Matilda on a chase through the park, passing Theo the Triceratops, who is still secure in his paddock, and then through the Nile Crocodile Lake, across an open area, and along a path near the Deinosuchus Dip, all while Matilda continues to close the gap. The Deinosuchus, accustomed to fighting giant theropods, surges out of the lake to attack Matilda, who swings around just in time to dodge the attack. This delay buys time for Nigel, who runs into the Time Portal's entry stockaded enclosure and climbs out of it by a ladder. Matilda's jaws are only about a foot distance from one of his feet as he climbs to safety. Nigel hurries across the platform to shut the enclosure gate, and with that Matilda is finally contained. A few weeks later, extra keepers have been hired. The escaped animals are soon back in their newly repaired enclosures. Despite not showing visible saber-teeth, Suzanne has managed to wean Sabrina's cubs onto meat. The elephant herd lets Martha rejoin them as a full-blown herd member, as she rescued the matriarch's calf from Matilda. Bob was also able to capture the stowaway Troodon in a trap, leading the viewer to assume that an enclosure was later made for it. Creatures that played a role in the Mass Break-out Troodon Titanosaur Elasmotherium Tyrannosaurus Ornithomimus Terror Bird Woolly Mammoth (never left respective enclosure) * Deinosuchus ''(never left respective enclosure) Behind the Scenes *The producers placed the Mass Break-Out in to give the end of Prehistoric Park a grand finale. *Despite being part of Episode 6, some fans treat the Mass Break-out as a fictional Episode 7. *The ''Woolly Mammoth/''Tyrannosaurus rex ''scene was likely inspired by many dinosaur film battles, even though Martha and Matilda never actually attack each other. However, during production, Matilda was originally going to be smaller and climb onto Martha's head, but that was scrapped before the final release. *The scene at the end of the episode, when the park has hired more workers, is actually a clip from episode 1, when they're first putting up a fence - just repeated. Category:Prehistoric Park Wikia Category:Articles to be cleaned Category:Events